Deathwatch
Almost everyone knows about or owns Blizzard’s new massive multiplayer game, Overwatch. I guess you could say the game has become famous since its release. Don't believe me, search Overwatch up on Google and I bet you will get loads of results about the game. Well, something evil happened to me with the game so I decided to stop playing for a while. Maybe I'll pick it up again once I've gotten over my fear of the game. Here’s what happened! I still remember the events clearly in my head, as if I could ever forget them. It was 6pm on a Saturday night when I started to play on my computer. I had just finished eating dinner and it was a storm outside so I couldn’t go to the grocery store to get supplies. Yes, my parents wanted me to go instead of them, in this downpour. Anyway, I sat down in my ultra-gaming chair and turned on my desktop computer. When the computer finally booted to the desktop, steam started auto updating. When it was done updating steam auto logged me in and it brought me to the main menu. I went to choose a game and decided on Overwatch, since the event was almost over. I had to get all the skins before they were gone. As I expected, the game launched normally and when it was done loading, I was at the home screen. I then proceeded to quick play so I could keep training as Roadhog. Yes, Roadhog is my main since I liked the way he could instantly kill anything with his powerful scrap gun and hook combo, not to mention he’s massive healing ability which had a cool down of merely six seconds. I played a few quick play matches and everything was normal. I was in the middle of my sixth quick play match when suddenly, the game froze and force kicked me back to steam. Thinking this was completely normal, I proceeded to launch the game again. That was when I got this message “this game needs an update before it can be launched. Weird, I thought, I just updated this. I decided to proceed with the update and when the name of the update flashed on the screen I almost screamed. The update was called Deathwatch and unbelievably, it had a size of only one megabyte. I was slightly unnerved by this but I pressed update anyway since the game had to update before I could play it again. What choice did I have? It updated in about 2 seconds. The first thing that freaked me out was that the front cover of the game had changed. Instead of the usual background it was now red all over. The title now read Deathwatch instead of Overwatch. I launched the game and saw that the intro screen was now exactly like the front cover. Once it got to the home menu I almost peed. The background was the same but the music had changed. Instead of the usual happy tune that I was used too, it was now a depressing melody that replayed every ten seconds in a constant loop. What scared me the most though, was that every single word on the main menu had changed. I can't go through all the details because that would take ages. I decided to try playing quick play or should I say death play. Yes, that's what quick play was called now. I entered and the game found a match to join in less than two seconds. Wait, games were rarely this quick. When I played before it had taken five minutes for the game to put me into a match. Anyway, the game took place on a map called Hell. I had never ever in my years of Overwatch seen a map like this. The background was just several red platforms that were linked together and below that there was lava as far as I could see. The roof was blocked by a layer of red rock. I couldn’t even see outside. The game then brought me to the hero selection screen. This time I grasped out loud. The start timer now said time to death and every hero’s name now had a _death inserted at the end. For example, their names were now spelled as Roadhog_death, Dva_death etc. This scared me so much that I tried to reset the game. When the game loaded it was the exact same thing so I don't have to go into any details. I decided to just play and let the game fix itself, big mistake. This time I noticed that when the match was starting there was no one except me, or Roadhog_death, my hero. When the match finally began the announcer’s voice was just strange words and sentences. I didn’t understand a word of what the announcer was saying. Since there were no heroes or objectives I simply wondered off in a random direction. I began to test out all of Roadhog_death’s abilities in case this triggered some sort of hidden secret but nothing interesting occurred. I did find something though; Roadhog now had a fourth skill. It had a picture of a skull on it but since it wasn’t assigned to a button on my keyboard I couldn’t use it. What the hack? This game was really starting to creep me out with all the odd stuff that’s been going on. The game suddenly sent me back to the hero selection screen. I noticed that this time I actually had teammates, although they were far from normal. My team consisted of Reaper_death, Dva_death, Mercy_death, Junkrat_death, and solder76_death. Every player icon except mine had a blood red portrait. Their borders were shaded in a blood red color as well. When the match started I ran as fast as I could to the door that lead out to the battleground. While I was waiting, I noticed that my teammates didn’t follow me. I went back to investigate and they were all just standing there with blank expressions on their pale faces. I suddenly realized that they were all CPUs. That’s odd; doesn’t Overwatch always pair you with normal players in all the modes? I brought up the team menu to see who I was going to be fighting against. To my surprise, there was only one hero on the other team. I have never seen a scarier hero in my life. He had blood red fur growing out of his head. He also had two sharp looking horns on his forehead, which were covered with even more red fur. My whole body filled with dread as I saw the name, Amros. There wasn’t a _death added, it was just Amros. That's it, I have had enough, I tried to exit the game by quitting. It worked but an instant before the game exited, I saw something that still haunts me to this very day. There was a red message on the screen. This is what it said. You will die a crowd’s death, without anything or anyone to support you, because they will also all die as well, before you. So here I am now, ten years later, typing this story on my computer. During this time both of my parents had died. They were driving home when they accidentally drove off a cliff. The car exploded and both of them died instantly. My girlfriend was also killed. She got caught in a workplace shooting and was one of the first ones to got shot. I also broke several of my most important things by accident. I'm starting to think that the prediction was real. The game somehow knew all of this already and tried to warn me. If only I had cared back then, maybe I could have prevented all these deaths. As for the game, I still have it on my computer, but I haven’t touched it since that fateful night. I can't take it anymore, I’m now going to commit suicide by jumping off a bridge. Don't you dare to try to stop me. Goodbye everyone, I hope you don't miss me because I sure won't. Written by Skyrim90000 Category:BCP Category:Pastas Category:Gamepasta